This invention relates to mechanisms for aligning a transmission indicator pointer and indicia in coordination with a manual control mechanism, and more particularly, to mechanisms which permit adjustment between the pointer and indicia after assembly of the indicating mechanism and the manual control in a vehicle.
An automatic transmission and control has an indicator mechanism including an indicia plate and a pointer. The pointer is connected with a manual control lever for coordinated movement. The indicia and pointer cooperate to inform the vehicle operator of the operating condition that has been selected.
During assembly of the transmission control and indicator mechanism, it is necessary to provide for alignment of the pointer and the indicia. This is generally accomplished by selecting an operating condition in the transmission, for example, "N" or neutral condition. The pointer is then aligned with the indicia for neutral. This is commonly termed "zeroing" the indicator.
One common method of zeroing is to provide a clip attached to a cable which, in turn, is connected with the pointer. The assembler pulls the clip and cable until the proper alignment between the pointer and indicia is attained. The clip is then secured to a component of the manual control mechanism for the transmission, such as a shift tube or shift bowl.
If the alignment is not correct, it is necessary to have the clip removed for realignment. This can occur more than once during the assembly. Proposed solutions to this arrangement are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,061 Thornburgh et al., issued Feb. 16, 1960, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,881 Owen et al. issued Dec. 6, 1988, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Thornburgh et al. describes a system wherein the mechanic or assembler applies tension to the cable, while securing a fastener in place on the shift tube to stabilize a clip and the cable. This requires the assembler to be working in the limited space under the instrument panel, with both hands and a tool. This can be difficult and time consuming.
Owen et al. has a clip which is secured to the shift bowl and has an adjustable portion connected with the indicator cable. A threaded member engages the adjustable portion. The threaded member is rotated to move the adjustable portion linearly relative to the clip thereby adjusting the indicator portion. This arrangement uses a number of parts that must be assembled prior to use with the transmission.